crossroadsintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Herbal Treatments, Remedies, and Poisons
This should be a pretty self-explanatory page, so I won't go into detail for it. However, I would like to thank Heatherbee of RPG-D for providing this for us. Treatments *Tincture – alcoholic extract of an herb; made by mixing pure ethanol (or ethanol and water) with an herb. *Elixir – alcoholic extract of an herb; made by steeping an herb in a spirit. *Tisanes – hot-water extract of an herb. *Decoctions – hot-water extract of root or bark. *Macerates – cold infusion of plants; requires 7-12 hours soaking. *Vinegars – alcoholic extract of an herb. *Essential oils - diluted oil extracts *Salves, oils, balms, creams, and lotions – herbs soaked in essential oils for weeks or months. *Poultices and compresses – crushed, dried, and rehydrated herbs applied to bandages. *Whole herb consumption – dried herbs, powders, or juices taken in the diet. *Syrups – herb extract mixed with honey, boiled, and steeped for 3 weeks. *Inhalation (Aromatherapy) – herbal vapor created by boiling in water. Remedies and Uses (1) *Aloe Vera – burns *Artichoke – heart disease *Basil – digestive tract *Black raspberry – oral diseases *Black Walnut – worms/parasitic infection *Blackberry – cosmetic *Butterbur – sore throat *Boswellia – bone/joint pain *Caffeine – stamina *Calendula – anti-infection *Chamomile – digestive tract *Citronella – insect repellant *Comfrey – skin/muscle wounds *Cranberry – urinary tract *Cumin – anti-inflammatory *Dandelion – liver, gallbladder, kidney disease *Echinacea – respiratory infection *Elderberry – respiratory infection *Eucalyptus – breathing problems *Eyebright – eye infections *Fennel – digestive tract *Feverfew – migraines *Flaxseed – menopause *Garlic – antibiotic *Ginger – nausea *Ginseng – immunity *Green tea – scars *Hawthorn – heart disease *Hibiscus – hypertension *Honey – wounds *Horsetail – skin wounds *Ivy – digestive tract, respiratory infection, insecticide *Juniper – skin disease *Lavender – anxiety *Lemon grass – heart disease *Lobelia – anti-poison (induce nausea) *Milk Thistle – liver *Myrrh – embalming, bleed wounds *Oregano – antibiotic *Pawpaw – insecticide *Peppermint – bowels *Pokeweed – throat diseases *Primrose – heart disease *Psyllium – bowels *Rauvolfia – insomnia, anxiety *Red Pepper – pain *Rose hips – skeletal/muscular pain *Soy – menopause *Skull cap – sedative *Stinging nettle – pain, anti-inflammatory *Sweetleaf – diabetes *Thyme – anti-fungal *Valerian root – insomnia *White Willow bark – pain Poison and Symptoms (2) *Aconite – numbness, nausea, trouble breathing, giddiness, death, mind remains clear *Belladonna – see Nightshade *Bloodroot – burning in the stomach, intense thirst, vomiting, vertigo *Cabbage Tree – vomiting, fever, delirium, death (especially with cold water) *Calabar Bean – lowers blood pressure, death *Dropwort – paralysis *Foxglove – cardiac arrest, death *Gelsemium – slowed respiration, death *Hellebore – vomiting, pulse irregular, shallow breathing, death *Hemlock – paralysis, depressed respiration, death, mind remains clear *Nightshade – loss of voice, frequent bending forward, continual movements of the hands and fingers, pupils dilated, death. *Spurges – delirium, death *Thornapple – dryness of the throat and mouth Notes 1 This is a partial list only. More herbs can be found by following the links below. 2 Most poisons are used in Healing. It is overdose or prolonged use that causes damage or death. Links of Note And Sources Used WikipediaWikipedia Herbal Remedy Info PubLix A Modern Herbal